


The baby shower

by INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction



Series: Reid family fluff [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baby games, F/M, Gender reveal cake!, Surprise! - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction/pseuds/INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction
Summary: After Reid ans prentiss find out they are expecting, penelope organises a baby shower. After playing baby related games it's finally time for the big moment. The gender reveal.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Reid family fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675147
Kudos: 17





	The baby shower

The baby shower was…over the top to say the least. But that was no surprise seeing as Garcia had planned it and had also planned to do a gender reveal towards the end. The last ultrasound the went to they had the doctor write the gender onto an envelope that they then gave to a cake decorator after explaining that they were doing a gender reveal. Now it was the big day.

“Congratulations guys. I can’t believe you guys are gonna be parents. Way to go pretty boy.” exclaimed Morgan.

“Yeah another addition to the BAU family and another playmate for Jack” said Hotch.  
“and henry. He wont stop talking bout how he is gonna have a playmate to play dinosaurs with.” Interrupted JJ.

“Another kid to spoil. Expect them to be given lots of Italian treats. I’m happy for you two. Congratulations.”

“Okay my lovelies, time to start the games. Then cake and a gender reveal. Oh, I’m so happy and excited for you two, but also for me cause I get to spoil another kid with toys and fun colourful things! But first, game time.”

The first game they played was deliver the baby, where everyone was handed an ice-cube (including the guys) and they had to melt it to “deliver” the baby, the first ice cube to melt was the winner. To nobody’s surprise Reid won due to his scientific calculations and knowing what would apply heat faster.

The next game, no one had any idea that it was even going to be played, because Garcia never asked them for baby photos. But then again, this was Garcia, the tech genius of the BAU. Once again Reid was the winner, being the one to answer the questions correctly and also the fastest.

For the next game they played giant nappies, with the unanimous vote that Reid would judge after winning the last two games, and had a boys vs girls competition, with Morgan and JJ being the ones wearing the ‘Nappy’. After careful inspections for leak proofing and comfort it was declared that they boys were the winners. Unbeknownst to Morgan though, the girls and Reid, now had photos of the muscle of the team wearing a toilet paper nappy.

The games continued for another hour with Reid being the judge for some and winning the others. The final game however had him slowing down a little to think logically and connect the picture in “guess the baby emoji” as he wasn’t as technologically as inclined as the others and very rarely used emojis, much less baby related ones. JJ ended up winning that one with Emily and Hotch tying for second, Rossi coming in third and Reid and Morgan tying for last. After some teasing from the rest of the team at Reid and Morgan’s expanse, it was finally time for the reveal that everyone was waiting for.

The gender. The colour inside the cake would confirm the gender of the baby. The cake looked amazing from the outside, with a purple, pink and blue ombre effect that looked like the early morning sunrise, the perfect analogy as it was a new start to their lives. The detail in the decorations though were almost too good to cut. There were storks with grey bindles in their mouths in mid flight as well as flowers and cars patterned onto the bindle in alternating sequence, a black question mark shaped in a baby’s curl on top of the cake with more storks around it and the ombre effect continuing and slowly mixing so that there were blue and pink bursts of colours with purple peaking through here and there. The time was upon them, with Reid and Prentiss taking up a position behind the cake with a knife shared in their hand, the rest of the team members counted from ten. After the initial cut one more was made to cut a slice to see the inside and…

It was blue…and pink?

“Blue and pink? What does that mean?” Morgan was the first to regain from the shock of seeing two colours and was the first to voice what everyone was thinking.

“I think…: _non poù essere._ That it either means that the cake maker stuffed up, or, and I’m guessing this is the more likely, you guys are having a boy and girl.”

“Wait, are you implying twins Rossi?”

“That is what the evidence suggests, and giving our line of work, we always look at the evidence. So, Reid, Emily, Congratulations.” And then the flood gates broke.

“Oh, wait till Henry finds out.”

“Yes! Two little ones to spoil. Ooooooooh, your house is gonna be filled with toys.”

“Looks like you need more furniture pretty boy. I better be godfather.”

Hotch didn’t say anything, just came over and gave Reid a pat on the back and Emily a hug. She was grinning from ear to ear and had tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, Reid was frozen in place, staring wide eyed at nothing and looking very overwhelmed. Then all of a sudden, his demeanour changed, and he started pacing and muttering to himself, with his chin resting between his fore finger and thumb and his other hand supporting his elbow. Everyone burst out into laughter at how quickly Reid switch from shocked to calculating and thinking and all together making a mental list of everything else they would now have to buy.

“So what names did you guys have picked out.” Garcia asked as Reid was still pacing.

“well if it was a boy, we came up with Luke William and for a girl we had Elizabeth Diana.”

“Aww, it sounds perfect.”

After that the baby shower slowly came to an end, with Reid lost in his own thoughts and the rest of the team leaving them to their own thoughts and letting them wrap their heads around the news. The concept of twins was amazing and terrifying, but they knew, as long as Reid and Prentiss stuck together, they would get through anything. The twins were going to be the luckiest kids in the world, with two amazing parents.


End file.
